Today's energy costly to produce, nearly insoluble, granular, dry, carbon, calcium containing dry calcium cyanamide (CaNCN) nitrogen fertilizer that can stabilize nitrogen and phosphate with its carbon and calcium. In moist to wet soil, as disclosed, its carbon feeds soil microbes, thus stabilizing its own nitrogen and compositions' contained nitrogen from leaching and its calcium can inhibit phosphate losses into environmental watersheds. It can also stabilize nitrogen and phosphate in other dry and fluid nitrogen fertilizers if combined with them. It has been used singly for fertilizing crops worldwide for more than a hundred years. However, dry calcium cyanamide fertilizer is associated with many disadvantages. For example, in addition to being energy costly, it has 50% lower nitrogen nutrient analysis than today's high nitrogen analysis, but leachable, urea. It requires up to twice as much to be equivalently nutrient effective to feed plants nitrogen as urea does. Although dry CaNCN fertilizer has been shown to provide additional ancillary benefits to young and maturing plants' health, these benefits are only observed when extremely large expensive quantities are used (such as application of hundreds of pounds per acre) making it far more costly as compared to current plant protectants. Additionally, historically used large, but noxious dust free, calcium cyanamide granules, to be fully hydrolyzed, must be in greater than 14× water (U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,388). This has been unreliable in sometimes poorly, rain-dependent, moistened soils for its macro and micro ionic nutrients and ancillary benefits to be fully effective. Also, if its benefits are to aid other dry nitrogen fertilizers by contributing its eco-safe nutrient stabilizing and ancillary benefits, the large granules are inefficiently not likely to be co-joined next to the granules of the other fertilizers when both are physically mixed together and spread onto and into cultivated soils. Finally, because the evolving ionic forms can be toxic to seeds and seedlings, a waiting period between application and planting is often needed, which not only decreases the time for crop production, but can often result in fertilizer run-off into streams and rivers. Putting poorly soluble CaNCN hard, non-dusty granules or commercial dusty CaNCN powder into water containing vessels of urea nitrogen fertilizers to stabilize them causes the carbon and calcium containing particles to settle as un-sprayable sludge.